


Curled up into a Baal

by JeanFi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her husband Jack, the last person Sam expects to see comes to console her. He whisks her away and offers her something he never offered her before and something no one else can provide. Baal doesn't force himself on her, but does expose a side of of himself she also was not expecting to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curled up into a Baal

Curled up into a Baal

General Jack O’Neil finally retired. Samantha Carter finally got to marry the man she cared so much for so long. And then, the universe was unkind once again.  
Too many years of alien influence, Earth wars, Universal wars, and then of course Political wars took their toll on the man. All he wanted to do was fish and make love to Sam. And they got that for almost a year, even though she had to go on this mission or that mission most of that year. Still, they had a few months together as a husband and wife.  
She watched him lay down for a nap beside her on a lazy Sunday afternoon after making love, and he stilled. Too stilled. Perfectly peaceful in the arms of the woman he loves and yet, he’s gone to be with his son.  
Sam just lay there for a bit. Does she try to force him to come back to her once more and defy death once again, or does she just let him …go? She knew it was too good to be true and get her happily ever after.  
She can’t even sob. The Universe doesn’t deserve to see her cry again.  
Her mother.  
Her father.  
Now her husband.

Even the day of the service. As much as the SGC people tried to say this was another fantastic ruse by the great Jack O’Neil, there were a few among who knew it was no trick. No game. No ruse. No part of a secret plot to uncover anything.  
It was just plain simple life and death.

~~  
He waited outside until Daniel left the O’Neil home. Cute little cabin-ish spot in the woods. Small, remote, and peaceful. He had to admit, Jack has good taste in retreats. Had, it saddens even him.

After it was clear Daniel was not coming back up the driveway but actually going home, and the lights begin shutting down inside the place, he steps up to the front door and lightly knocks.

~~~  
Sam is gathering a last bottle of beer for herself and heading for the bedroom when she hears the knock at the door. Right now she just really needs to be left alone. She can’t listen to any more of people’s sympathies and be polite or act the way the way they want her to. Not even for her close friends.  
But maybe she can spare one more, ‘Thank you for your kind words, but really I’ll be alright’ for one last person.  
She takes a swig of the beer, and opens the door. Part of her is hoping this is one of Jack’s terrible missions gone array and it will be cheeky him at the door, but then again she’s not sure she could bury him yet again. The last thing she is expecting to see is System Lord Baal on her doorstep.  
Sam blinks at him, completely confused. She could have sworn she saw the Host return and the real (symbiote) Baal die. Yet before her is not a regular man. It’s really him.  
Baal opens his hands in offering and with that regal accent of his with such a soft command bids her closer. “Come here, Samantha.”  
As much as she wants to refuse, her body steps forward. He takes the beer from her before it can fall to the floor and make a mess she will have to clean up. Sam leans into one of the smuggest and yet in his own conniving and dastardly way, best adversaries of her husband.  
Not just on the battle grounds, not just sassy comebacks, but also for Sam Jack and Ball had been opponents. Sam knows, in their own crazy way, they really respected each other. In another world or another life time they could be the best of friends or even brothers.  
Now here Baal of all people is offering Sam his condolences on the lost of her love. No smug one-liners about how now she can be his queen. No snappy comebacks about how thank goodness Jack’s dead. No, none of that.  
Baal really is sorry that Jack is gone. More than that, it pains him to see Sam’s heart break. More than anything he had hoped to win Sam’s heart over Jack’s, but this whole System Lord thing got in the way. Even if he was to give it all up for her, she wouldn’t have him. Her heart always belonged to Jack and deep down he knew that. He had been happy to see her happy, now it’s killing him to see her so sad.

He downs the last of the beer, and takes a step inside with an arm securely around her shoulders. Using his booted foot, he softly closes the door and sets the empty bottle down on the entry table. Now he had both hands empty and he can use them to lift Sam into his arms.

For Sam, as soon as she saw Baal and the honest remorse on his face, it all became very real. If anyone was to help thwart the plan of Jack being dead, it would be Baal. Because in spite of all their differences, Jack knew he could trust Baal to help with a ruse about his false death.  
But even Baal is disappointed to see his favorite sparring partner is gone. The real bare bones grief strikes her now. Baal has always been one she can count on. She could count on him to twist something to his own gain, or to even make her laugh when she knew she shouldn’t.  
Now he’s here to let her know, it’s very real and he is hurting too.

She’s been carried off by Baal before. She’s been offered her own throne next to his. This is completely different. Sam doesn’t mind the way his strong arms are gentle in lifting her off the floor and holding her against his strong and lean chest. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and hangs on for dear life.  
Nor does she argue when he takes her to the bedroom she shared with her husband. And when he lays them both down on the bed she and Jack last made love in, and he died in, the dam bursts. Sam buries her face into his throat, right under his chin and grips the fabric of his shirt so tightly. No sounds can come out. Just gasping rasping breaths and a torrent of tears.  
Baal has his arms wrapped around her tighter than the symbiote does around his cerebral cortex. He parts his calves just enough to tuck her bare feet between his. He’s not afraid of her thrashing, but he just needs to wrap himself around her as much as he can. He needs her to know that while she is falling apart, he will do his best to hold her together.

Neither Baal nor Sam know how long it takes for her to slip from breaking apart to falling to sleep, but he is awake the whole time. He nuzzles her soft blond hair with his normally cruel lips. His long fingers soothe her spine and even over her rump, but not in a sexual way. Its almost in the same way one might hold anyone you are carrying away to a safer place.  
He loosens his grip on her feet when she rubs the arches along the meat of his calf in her own silent way of saying ‘thank you.’  
Once he is sure she is asleep, he has them beamed to his private quarters and directly to his bed. One of his guards is on hand and covers them with a soft rich fabric blanket. The guard is silent with his nod that all is secure, and cuts the light on his way out.  
The slanted angle of the ship allows him to look out one of the windows from above. Millions of stars out there and they slowly move off towards Earth’s moon. Much like a sail boat or a cruise ship might take passengers off into the night.

~~~  
Sam awakens from her much needed sleep. Her head is resting against a naked man’s tanned chest beside her hand still wearing her wedding ring. But this is a hairless and lean chest not at all that of her husband’s.  
She looks down at herself and sees she’s still in the soft cotton t-shirt and shorts she had changed into after Jack’s service. The bedding fabric is not that of cotton like she and Jack use, this is rich and silky, but still soft.  
Carefully, Sam blinks and pushes back slightly from the man she’s curled up against. Baal. Sound asleep Baal. He has one arm draped around her waist, but he too is clothed from the waist down.  
Sam swallows slowly to recall her memories. She remembers him showing up at her door and him taking the beer from her hand. Then she remembers him carrying her to her bed and she lost it. But how did she get here?  
She fell asleep in her bed she shared with her husband, but awakens in the arms and bed of one of her suitors?  
“Baal?” Her voice is raspy and she doesn’t like it, but still, she needs some answers. Will he give her the honest ones though?  
He doesn’t waken right away, so she gives him a gentle shove in his chest center. “Baal?”  
Those gorgeous brown eyes of his open and that soft smile that could melt a thousand ice caps comes to life. He strokes her cheek and jaw with one long thumb of his. “Hello, Sam. How did you sleep?”  
No smugness, just an honest question. “Al-alright, I guess. Are we on your ship?”  
He nods and continues to stroke her cheek. “Yes. I brought us here after you fell asleep. I didn’t feel right sleeping in the bed you shared with your husband, but I couldn’t leave you alone. I needed to watch over you, and I felt I could do that safest here. I hope you don’t mind?”  
Sam doesn’t know what to think. So she shakes her head lightly. With just a soft nudge of his hand, her head is laying back down, this time against a very soft pillow. “Sleep as long as you want. I have a feeling it’s been awhile for you. I will keep watch over you. I won’t let anyone harm you or disturb you.”  
Sam doesn’t know why its okay to be vulnerable with him of all people, but she does. For some reason she could always trust him. Whether it be to trust him to usurp a mission, or to tell her the truth, she could always trust him. Sam scoots closer to him, and lets him cuddle her close again.  
“How long am I going to be here?” She can’t stop her finger from tracing a muscle in his chest.  
“As long as you need to be.” It’s not a play of words, it’s for her to decide the answer to.  
“Can I stay here forever?” She is being hopeful that maybe she won’t have to face anyone and their ’I’m sorry for your loss’ and the constant reminders of what she lost.  
“If you wish.” He tips her chin up. “Are there stars, nebulas, and things you want to explore?” Its not a gift of jewels and riches or power he’s offering her. He’s offering her heart’s desire: science.  
“And if I want to search for him, will you let me?” Her chin wobbles in hopes that he will tell her it’s just a cosmic mistake.  
“Sam… your heart already knows the answer to that.”  
“Why can’t you lie to me this time?” Her finger becomes a fist against his chest.  
Baal closes a long fingered hand over her manicured one. “Because that’s not the truth, and Sam, you want the truth. You’ve always searched for the truth in science, in laws, and in people’s hearts. Even mine.”  
She looks back up into his sincere eyes. As much as she thought he wanted her as his queen just because of shoving it in Jack and the human’s faces and to overcome her will, she can see the truth now. He’s loved her. He couldn’t even admit it to his smug self, but now he can. He can openly admit it to himself and to her.  
Baal came to her last night not to finally make her his or to gloat over Jack’s death, but to comfort someone he loves. And deep down, she knew it. That’s the bare truth as to why she is letting him comfort her now. Sam Carter knows she is safe with Baal and he only wants her to be comforted and safe.

Sam spreads her fingers so his will slip between hers and she tucks the loose fists under her chin as she snuggles up to him. “Can we sleep just a little longer right here? You don’t have to do anything at the moment do you?”  
Baal gives a soft chuff and a smile against the top of her head. “My priorities are right here at the moment, Sam. I’ll watch over you.”  
Sam feels a tiredness come over her again she didn’t know she still had. She knows it’s not a drug it’s just a comfort she hasn’t had in a very long time. She yawns. “Don’t let them worry about me, because I don’t want them hunting you down right now.”  
Now he does chuckle and press a kiss to her head. “Alright.”

~~~~  
The next time Sam awakens, Baal is sitting on the bed, back to the headboard and snacking on fruit and cheese reading something on a data pad. She blinks up at him and smiles.  
“Good morning, System Lord.” She smirks.  
He shakes his head at her and shoves a grape in her mouth. “Just Baal to you. You call me anything else, and I’ll smack that rear end of yours.” And he shoves another grape in her giggling mouth.  
After she chews, she sits up and leans against his shoulder. Her head is still a bit fuzzy from so much sleep and lack of nourishment but he’s comforting. “What are you reading? Or is it god-stuff?”  
He smiles. With a tap to a corner of the screen, he changes it from Goa’uld to English. “I was looking a list of unique and remote places that we could go. I need some supplies for my crew and yet I wondered if you had ever seen any of these.”  
That gets her attention and she sits up a little straighter, folding her knees to rest the pad against. Her eyes widen in delight at all the possibilities. Places she really has wanted to explore but just hadn’t had the chance to.  
She looks up to him and he shoves a cheese cube in her mouth this time.  
“Yes, Sam, I was serious about taking you away to play. Life is too short to miss out on opportunities. The fool should have quit the military sooner to share his life with you. I, on the other hand, am NOT going to wait for you to make up your mind between duty and fun. I’m offering to take you there right now.”  
Sam’s heart pangs at the anger in Baal’s voice for Jack making her wait to get married. Yet here he is offering her the Universe on a plate.  
“What do you want-”  
He shuts her off with another cheese cube. “Nothing. I want nothing in return. I want to see you smile. I want to see your eyes light up. I want to hear you laugh again. You can sleep in your lab for all I care. I want nothing more.”  
To prove his point, he sets the tray down and gets off the bed. He opens a wall and shows it’s a closet. All the clothes from her own wardrobe. He has picked nothing out for her to wear that he wants to see her in. Just what makes her comfortable. He even points to her side arm hanging by a hook. “You can even shoot me if it makes you happy and have my ship all to yourself or give it to your government. I don’t care.”  
He starts to leave, but Sam dashes off the bed and grabs his corded arm at the open doorway. “Baal, wait.”  
There’s a pain in his eyes. He knows she may never love him like she loved Jack, but he will be her friend and take her to those places she always wanted to go and that no one else could offer her.  
She wrinkles her nose at him, “Where’s the bathroom?”  
Baal tips his head in confusion. Is this her attempt at a joke or is she trying to say something else to him?  
He flicks a finger to the a door on the other side of the room. Sam smiles. “Thanks. I know I stink and if I’m going to stick around for awhile, I don’t want to offend you with my stench.”  
Baal strokes her cheek once again and smiles, “You could never offend me, Sam.” He places the sweetest of kisses in the center of her forehead and walks out the door so she can change in private.

~~~  
After she is cleaned up, Sam uses the data pad to find her way to the bridge. Baal is steering the ship for himself. He’s pleased to see her in a snug t-shirt and relaxing but shapely pants and even those soft tennis shoes. Not dressed to the hilt military woman, but a woman of comfort and relaxed. She trusts him.  
He takes her hand, gives it a kiss, and then tugs her to step in front of him. He slides his hands over the top of hers and they fly the ship together. “Where are we going, Malady?”  
Sam leans back so that she can feel his warmth around her again. He understands and presses his body a little closer to hers. “Baal, will you show me something you find beautiful?”  
“Sam?”  
She turns at the sound of her name and looks up into his endearing eyes. It’s not full of haughtiness or power. There’s no one else even on the bridge. It’s just them. He leans in and he knows he shouldn’t make this move, but he does.  
Sam knows she shouldn’t let him, and maybe it’s grief and rebound feelings, but she lets him kiss her. To her surprise though, it’s not possessive or even harsh. It’s a sweet kiss with the promise of ever lasting protection. She accepts his kiss and presses into it lightly, graciously. He just answered her question.  
He pulls back with that smug smile of his. And she plunks her head back against his chest. So he chuckles, “Oh you mean out here in the stars! Okay, let’s see what we can find.”

~~0~~  
The months pass. Sam has found all kinds of fascinating and exciting things out among the stars. Baal never really cared that much about astrophysics but watching the way her eyes light up, he begins to find the excitement.  
There is something he notices that she does miss. She gave up having a family for her military career. It doesn’t seem fair. But then again, as a symbiote, they give up having children for immortality.  
The symbiote and the host are more in tuned with each other than say some of the others. Baal loved the sass and spunk the host had, it’s part of what drew him to the host. On top of that, they had the same taste in women. So it’s not hard for the symbiote to ask the host, if he would like to have a family with Sam. It’s not hard for the host to answer that, but it is hard for both of them to approach Sam.  
They know that Sam is an honorable woman and would make a loving and wonderful mother, but does she care for either of them enough to want to be with them and become mates?

Sam notices that Baal is acting a little odd today. He seems nervous as he tells her that he has a dinner prepared for her, if she’s interested. He offers her his elbow like a gentleman.  
Sam saves her files and then takes his arm. The room they normally eat in has a huge window that is over looking a gorgeous purple and green gas nebula.  
“Sam, the symbiote is in a tank tonight. It is just I the host, but we have been together for so long and share so much in common, that I feel we are one now.” He takes a stab at a potato waiting for her to balk.  
“Really? Is there anything of the host that remains?”  
Baal laughs lightly, “Well if anything, I taught him how to not be such an up tight System Lord like the others. He found me refreshing. I wasn’t fighting for control, I was fighting for him to cut lose. And well, once he let me give him a few pointers, we became a pretty good team. His brains, my sass, his conniving, and my charm-- well he still thinks the charm is his. But we agree to disagree on that.”  
Sam laughs whole heartily. She remembers how her father and his Tokra partner got along so it’s not too surprising that some of the Goa’uld have figured it out, too.  
She waggles a fork at him, “Ah HA! So THAT’s what made you different than those other arrogant pricks.”  
“Oh we are still arrogant pricks. We just happen to be the most devilish of those arrogant pricks.” He flirts right back.  
Sam nearly chokes on her wine at how sassy he is. It some ways he doesn’t seem any different than regular Baal, but there is a bit more looseness in him too! Dinner is a delight and absolutely fun!

Over the coming weeks, it becomes harder and harder for Sam to tell when Baal has the symbiote and when he does not. She can see that they are a perfect meld. More than that, she can see they both (or together, or whatever) love her. More than that, is that she feels a deep and abiding love in him too.  
She doesn’t want to fall in love again, but here she is. It’s because he has courted her in the best way possible: being her friend, keeping her safe, and letting her explore.

~~0~~  
She comes to him one night as he sits on his throne staring out into the stars. Sometimes he would sleep curled up around her, and sometimes she would sleep in her lab. But then there were times when he had duties to attend and he stayed on the bridge.  
Tonight, she decides to show him where he is in her heart. She has a Jaffa with her, and holds a hand out to Baal. The Jaffa gives a dip of his head to say he will take over the bridge and Baal rises from his throne to take her hand. She entwines their fingers and takes him to the room he has declared hers. She closes the door behind them and shows him her hand. He knows what these two rings mean to her, and she starts to remove them, but he shakes his head.  
“He remains, always.”  
“But I’m ready to add more to my life.”  
“Then add me, but don’t remove what he was.”  
She stretches on her toes, and takes his face in her hands. Her kiss starts chaste and warm, but soon goes to exploring and wanting more.  
It’s hard for him to let her lead, but he was not the one who has lost so many. He lets her set the pace.  
Under the starlit room, Sam welcome Baal into her bed, into her heart and more. Never has Baal felt more honored. Slave adoration means nothing, but the love of an honest woman means everything. On top of that, the one he loves, loving him back…  
He’s attentive and adores every freckle on her skin. He kisses every scar and nibbles at every wrinkle. He kisses, and tastes every part of her skin until she thinks she’s going to explode.  
More than that, he is a gentle lover. On another night they can do other things, but tonight he needs to take it slow and savor every moment.  
Sam adores how much he is holding himself back. The restrain he has is godlike because she doesn’t want to. She wants to be captured and taken to the limits. It just shows her more and more how much he honestly cares for her.  
She will break his restraint on another day, but today she will allow him to savor every feeling, stroke and taste of their moment together.

Both Sam and Ball are left panting and sliding to sleep naked against each other. He trails a finger down her cheek. “Sam, we would like to give you something else.”  
She plays with his other hand between them. “Oh?”  
Baal nods. “He will step aside and then let me give you a child.”  
Sam thought she couldn’t cry again, but she does. All she knew about Goa’uld and here he wants to GIVE to her. Not force on her, not make her HIS, but to give.  
“Hey, is that a yes?” He chuckles as her tears wet his chest.  
She nods blubbering against him. She has a chance to raise a little one with some one she loves and who loves her and out here among the stars.  
“I love you, Samantha.”  
“I love you too, Baal.


End file.
